Stella Loussier
Stella Loussier (ステラ・ルーシェ, Sutera Rūshe) is one of the three extended pilots from the Phantom Pain under the command of Neo Roanoke. Personality & Character Even she is a full trained soldier and a Extended, Stella is unstable and fragile girl,both her physically and mentally due the extended rely to need a special maintenance in order to make them keep in good performance. Though it was never fully revealed, it is suggested that she suffered severe psychological trauma as a child from the horrors of war, resulting she become a paranoid person and easily to trigger with something about "death".The words which is used as her "block words" to make her focus by her comrade. Overall, Stella is look like absentminded Innocent little girl, she is playful, carefree and no social skill which make her very limited to understanding the people around her. At some point, she like dancing, singing, watching sea, and shameless.For instance, when Shinn dry her wet dress after he save her from drowning, Stella innocently walk at him with topless, only wear her underwear to give a small shell as his gift,which making Shinn embarrassed at her. As long as she not trigger with "death", Stella overall harmless. However, Stella is very dangerous (if not more dangerous than) as Sting and Auel if she trigger with "death" or being provoked/accidentally hear or see anything about "death".Her teammates would often direct her wrath upon specific targets, telling her that her opponent is out to kill them all. Because she completely trusts her teammates, she takes action without question. Unfortunately, her own fear of death can be a liability in battle. It is necessary to bring out her anxiety to get Stella to battle, but at times the fear can be so overwhelming that she experiences hallucinations and delusions, at times lashing out to both friend and foe. If Stella's teammates can't successfully calm her fears, the best they can do is either wait it out or sedate her.Her experiences are manipulated by her commanders and doctors. If Stella experiences something that can potentially contaminate her mind, it can be removed. It is because of that, Stella can at times experience déjà vu, familiarity to people or objects, but at times nothing at all if the mind wipe is sufficient. This is all done for Phantom Pain to manage her fragile mind without her losing direction in their mission. After Shinn return her to Neo, Stella once again being manipulated for her mission to piloting Destroy Gundam. After Neo told to her that she need to wiped out a "scary-thing" that potentially will kill her and Neo, Stella without any confusion accept the mission,she begin destroy a big city like Berlin and mass murdering million innocents with Destroy Gundam to destroy a "scary-things" for him. After she witness her comrade downfall, Stella begin suffer mental breakdown, unable to overwhelm her fear and lose her control. Shinn almost success to save her by make her calm down, but not until she see Kira Yamato/Freedom Gundam (who she think a person who "kill" Neo) , which make her once again gone berserk, leading her downfall and her tragic death. Stella meet Shinn when she bump at him and Shinn accidentally grab her chest in order to make her not fall. In their second meeting, Shinn is save her from drowning after she fall from cliff. Though Stella clearly in love with her due his kindness, it's unclear if Shinn have same feeling with her.Although many fans consider her relationship with Shinn Asuka as that of love interests, another interpretation from Super Robot Wars series suggest that her childlike attitude reminded Shinn of Mayu Asuka and she's more of sister to him. Skills & Abilities Stella is a fully trained soldier and a Extended. Because of her enhanced abilities, her body and mind can react just as well as a Coordinator. Even though her mind is child-like, when focused, she can hack and reprogram an entire MS operating system and customize it for personal specifications within seconds. As a soldier, she knows how to use firearms, stealth infiltration tactics, and highly skilled for piloting a mobile suit. In episode 1, Stella shown skilled in physical battle when she infiltrates into the PLANT colony Armory One, especially for knife-use battle. Weakness Because Extended soldiers are merely perfected for war and nothing else, they all suffer psychological and physical side effects from their enhancements. Their bodies are often maintained by a full medical team, ready with drugs and advanced medical devices to keep them functioning. However, their conditions are often difficult to manage and their lifespan is often limited to a few years due to their unstable nature and being used as living instruments of war. As seen when Stella being captured by ZAFT, the doctor of ZAFT difficult to curing her. Personal Profiles Together with her comrades Sting Oakley and Auel Neider, she infiltrates into the PLANT colony Armory One, and with the help of some ZAFT-soldiers, they steal three new Gundam-type mobile suits. Stella becomes the pilot of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. They heavily damage the base inside the colony and fight against Shinn Asuka in the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. During the battle it appears that when someone mentions the word “die”, she completely goes berserk. Stella and the two boys nevertheless escape from the base on the Mirage Colloid-equipped ship Girty Lue''but are pursued by the ZAFT-battleship ''Minerva. After the “Break the World” incident the Phantom Pain is stationed on Earth on the carrier John Paul Jones and Stella is later engaged in another battle with Shinn. During her stay on Earth, she meets Shinn personally, when he saves her from drowning after she falls from a cliff, but neither of them knows who the other is. She panicked when he said her block word, "die", Shinn, knowing that Stella was scared to die, he hugs her and tells her that she won't die. He also told her that he will protect her. Stella, knowing that was the same phrase that Neo said to her, she starts crying in Shinn's arms. He apologizes for scaring and upsetting her, and tells her to stop crying. He wraps a handkerchief around her ankle to stop the bleeding. Stella takes Shinn's hand, puts it on her face, asking him if he will protect her. He says that he will protect her. Stella became attached to Shinn and they grew closer to each other. Shinn builds a campfire to dry his shirt and her bra and dress. When she stood up to get a pink shell, he felt embarrassed around Stella because she's topless. During this time Shinn swears to protect her, but when she comes back to the Phantom Pain her memories are erased. When the Minerva is attacked by the joined forces of the Earth Alliance and the Orb Union Stella again fights against ZAFT and during this battle she inadvertently kills the new pilot of the Minerva, Heine Westenfluss, whose unit was disabled by Kira Yamato. When the Minerva investigates the extended facility in Lodonia – the place where the Extended are created – Stella attacks the Minerva but is defeated by Shinn and Athrun Zala and becomes a prisoner on the Minerva. But because of the changes in her body her condition becomes worse and to save her life Shinn violates orders and brings her back to the EA. Although the EA stabilize her condition, she is assigned to be the pilot of the gigantic mobile suit GFAS-X1 Destroy. With her new suit, she destroys many cities in West-Eurasia until she reaches Berlin. There she is engaged in a fight with Kira Yamato in the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and later Shinn also joins the fight, and once again, Shinn and Stella are enemies on the battlefield. When Neo tells Shinn that Stella is the pilot of the Destroy, he tries to calm her with his words and is partially successful, but when she sees Freedom, she attacks again, and in return, Kira attacks the cannons above the cockpit of the Destroy, which causes deadly explosions that mortally injures Stella. Shinn rescues her out of the cockpit, she tells him that she loves him and she finally dies in his arms. Shinn then brings her dead body and sinks it in a nearby lake, swearing to avenge her death at the hands of Kira Yamato (Much to the horror of Athrun when Shinn actually does so afterwards; however, Kira survive causing Shinn to fail to avenge her). After the Destiny Gundam is crippled beyond repair in the final battle by the Infinite Justice Gundam, Stella appears to Shinn in her spirit, which she tells Shinn that she's finally got her past and thus very happy, and she bids him to see each other in the future, before she passes onto the next world. (That really provides quite a relief and comfort to Shinn himself.) Trivia * She shares same seiyuu with Flay Allster, the other character from a same series * She shares same character design with Angelise Ikagura Misurugi ,titular protagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series . Both CROSS ANGE and Gundam SEED Destiny also worked by Mitsuo Fukada and aired in Sunrise. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Antagonists Category:Villain's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paranoid Category:Amazons Category:Related to Villain Category:Berserkers Category:Weaklings Category:Supporters Category:Scapegoat Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Misguided Category:On & Off